


A Masquerade Affair

by ValkyrieofArdyn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Masquerade Party, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex From Behind, Smut, not creepy ardyn, seductive ardyn, the guy can have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieofArdyn/pseuds/ValkyrieofArdyn
Summary: The reader is at a masquerade party and feeling slightly overwhelmed. While practicing being a wallflower they catch the attention of a dashing masked man with maroon hair.





	1. Angel of dance

  The champagne glass is cold against your hand as you lift it to your mouth and take a long sip, finishing the contents of what was your second glass. The fizzy liquid tickles pleasantly over your tongue as you swallow and a warmth begins to flush in your cheeks.  _ Probably should take a break before this alcohol messes with my head further. Being tipsy if asked to dance also wouldn't be good.  _ The low probability of that happening causes you to smirk. It wasn’t because you didn’t look good. No, you knew you were looking fabulous in your crimson V-neck chiffon gown that accentuated all the right curves and a black lacy mask adding mystic to the overall outfit.  But sitting alone at a table while attending a masquerade party was not conducive to being asked to dance. Also the fact that you had turned down the first couple of men who had approached you upon your arrival, seemed to have put off any other offers. 

         You had been happy and excited to attend your best friend’s masquerade birthday party. Even spent a large sum of your money on your outfit and spent a good amount of time on your hair and makeup, fully prepared to enjoy the night. Once you arrive though and your friend was whisked away almost immediately, the atmosphere had become too overwhelming. Since your best friend is the Secretary’s daughter, most of the party goers were Altissian nobility and high society members, while you were not. Even though no one knew you were just a low born college student hiding behind the mask, you were acutely aware of how out of place you were. Thus when only after a few minutes several men had asked you to dance you had politely declined to the best of your abilities. Not finding the courage or confidence to test your beginner dancing skills on the ball room floor. Instead, you had opted for grabbing a glass of champagne and settling yourself down at an empty table to observe your surroundings. 

   Your friend had chosen to throw her masquerade party at Altissia’s Leville Ballroom, and it was a good decision. It comfortably accommodated her one hundred plus guests and a string quartet nestled in one corner of the room. Tables with tasteful white gold decorations surrounded the dance floor, allowing easy access to dance and mingle. 

   Quite content to just watch all the beautifully masked people dance to the music that rotated from Waltz's to tango’s, you had sipped on your drink. It had been mesmerizing to watch the couples twirl and sashay around each other, seeming to avoid bumping into one another magically. As you had continued to watch, you felt a pang of regret for declining the dance offers, feeling a keen yearning to be swayed around on the dance floor as well. Your inner cynic had quickly reminded you that you would not look so graceful and so you had continued enjoying your champagne.  Fortunately, when your first glass of champagne had become empty, an observant waiter had come by and offered you another, allowing you to continue people watching without disturbance.  

     It was while sipping your second glass of champagne that you noticed him. His tall captivating figure with brushed back maroon hair had literally danced across your vision, and your eyes had inherently followed his movements. His appearance was dashing in his black tuxedo with all white vest, dress shirt and bow tie, fitted tight to his broad shoulders and suggested toned physique. Even though half his face was covered by a white and gold mask, his chiseled jaw hinted at a handsome face hidden beneath. 

    Although his physical characteristics were nice to look at, they weren’t what kept your eyes following him on the dance floor. It was his commanding and elegant movements that retained your gaze on him and his partner. As you had continued to watch him move effortlessly across the dance floor, there was an underlying harshness you sensed about him as well that made your heart flutter. You couldn’t quite tell where the harshness came from. Maybe the smirk set to his lips or the way couples near him gave more than adequate space for him and his partner. But your instincts were telling you that although pleasant to the eye, he was a man not be underestimated. 

     Even so, you found yourself wanting to feel what it would be like to be held in his embrace and moved around the dance floor. To be within the bubble of his imposing presence while others pulled away from it. When you recognized, after several minutes of studying him, that he was a mature man, much older than your peers,  your wanton desire increased dramatically. Older men have always been more attractive to you. 

     Just before you took that last sip of champagne from your second glass, you thought that you made eye contact with the man. A burning gaze that made your gut clenched at being caught staring. Then with another blink of the eye, he was gone, dancing off in another direction, leaving you to wonder if you had made eye contact. Emptying the rest of your champagne had been the distraction you needed. Now feeling guilty for just sitting while at the ball and having a new desire to be asked to dance again, you stand up to see what food is available and attempt to mingle. 

    While walking to the buffet table, you idly continue to watch the dancers. For the first time since arriving you see your friend, and she is being twirled about on the dance floor, laughing in the arms of a handsome gentleman. You don't feel resentment for your friend leaving you to fend for yourself, you were a grown adult after all, but you did feel a little pang of jealousy at the fun she was having.  _ Don’t be foolish (Y/N). It’s your fault that you are not out there dancing. Okay. So no more moping, the next person that offers me to dance I am going to take it, no matter what. _ Feeling confident in your resolve you turn your gaze away from the dance floor and halt to a stop when it lands on none other than the maroon haired man. 

    He was standing just twenty feet away at the buffet table and looking right into your eyes peeking out of your black mask.  _ I thought he was still on the dance floor?  _ was the only thought that penetrated your overwhelmed mind at having the man you had admired just moments ago on the dance floor right in front of you. When he began walking towards you, there was the sudden urge to run the other way, but you dismissed that childish option even though every fiber of your being was telling you it was the right thing to do. You started to question if you ever had the choice to run because you felt captured by his gaze. His irises of molten amber, only now distinguishable with his nearness, seemed to peer into your soul, reading the conflicted emotions within, and finding pleasure. Eyes crinkling as he smiles at you. 

   The man stops just inside your personal bubble, making you slightly uncomfortable but you resist the urge to back up. With his large frame and dominating presence looming over you now, it was a very hard urge to resist. He gives you a flourishing bow and rises back up with a smile still on his face. “Good evening miss. I couldn’t help but notice you are in a dire situation that requires rectification and I am here to offer my helpful services.”

   Confused about what he is hinting at and a little flustered by his honeyed voice it takes you a moment to collect your wits. “Oh? What situation am I in that you could help me with?” you reply, in a tone much more confident than your fidgeting hands suggested you to be. 

  “Why,  it seems you are without a dance partner and I…” the man gives a little pause, placing a hand on his chest, looking the saint, “just so happen to be available. It would be a shame not to see your beautiful figure grace the dance floor. Would you do me the great honor of allowing me to be your dance partner?” He proffers a hand out to you, looking the perfect gentleman, while your mind counteracts with alarms of ‘ _ Danger _ ’ and ‘ _ you are way in over your head _ .' 

    As you look into his golden eyes, that are daring you to refuse, dancing with the suggested danger seems exciting.  _ Well, he is the first to ask me to dance, so I can’t reject anyway. _ Not that you were thinking about refusing, quite the opposite as your pride accepts his challenge. A bubbling excitement was filling you at having your recent fantasy about being swept away in his arms coming true. Gently you place your hand in his large outstretched one.  “I will happily accept your services and dance with you sir,” was your demure reply, completing a small curtsey a the same time. (Your best friend had coach you for an hour on how to do it right). 

  “Good to hear my dear, now let us be off, I do think they are about to start the next waltz.” He pulls you in close, linking your arm around his and leads you to the dance floor. Heat not related to your recent alcohol consumption rises to your cheeks at your sudden nearness to the man. A warm spicy scent wafts from him, reflexively you tighten your grip on his forearm from the pleasing smell and find it solid. It's muscular strength hinting further at his toned physique that you guess to be hiding under his clothes. Your nerves begin to tingle with the anticipation of feeling his power used on you on the dance floor.  _ And off the dance floor. _ When he catches your sideways glance and gives you a wink, you whip your head straightforward, closing your eyes in embarrassment for a second. The heat further rising to the top of your ears.   _ Get yourself together (Y/N) this is just a dance, nothing more. Now let's try not to make a fool of yourself.  _

   Once in the middle of the dance floor, your partner stops and guides you to stand in front of him. The reality of your situation sinks in as your mind graciously reminds you that you were about to step on this much more experienced and intimidating dancer’s toes. Feeling the need to warn him about your skill level you blurt out, “Just to let you know, dancing is not my strong suit...so I’m sorry ahead of time...” voice fading out weakly as you become lost in his amber gaze again.

  “Not to worry my dear. All you need to do is follow my lead, and you will be fine,” the man says calmly as he clasps your left hand in his and guides your other hand to rest on his opposing arm as he raises it up to place a hand on your upper back. Feeling completely at his mercy as he pulls you a little closer,  all you can do is a nod in reply. Then he begins to move as a slow waltz starts to play. 

    Even though you have just enough experience in dancing to know how to follow, you still start out tense. Sure that you were going to embarrass yourself in a matter of seconds. When you feel a little squeeze given to your left hand, you look up, realizing that you been staring at your feet. “Ah, there are those pretty eyes. Focus them on me and allow your body to relax,” the man advised in a soothing tone. 

  He doesn’t allow you much time to think about his advice as he moves you swiftly in a new direction. Your body reacts intuitively and to your delight moves with the man smoothly. As he continues to maneuver you around the dance floor, your muscles relax further, and you give in to his lead completely. Responding to his gentle but firm pushing and pulling, your body adapting to where it needs to go. His steady equilibrium was leading you without failure, while also anticipating your moves. Several times you anticipated the next step in the waltz wrong, but the man never allowed you to look clumsy. By adjusting his movement to yours, the misstep was never visible as you both continued to move in sync.  

    As the waltz came to an end, you felt exhilarated and aroused by the experience.  During the song, neither of you had spoken much. The primary form of communication being eye contact, smiles and the tightening of your clasps hands.  The only words you did hear were those of encouragement like “Very good” and “wonderful,” usually combined with a chuckle from the man. Leaving you only to respond with a blushing smile or giggle. Even without partaking in the usual small talk about getting to know a person, an intimacy had formed between you two. After harmonizing your steps with his and being surrounded by his masculine presence, you could not deny that your attraction towards the man had deepened.  All you wanted was to stay in his arms, savoring his touch and dance the night away. So when he didn’t release you as the song faded off, you were not worried but relieved. 

  “How about another dance? I am thoroughly enjoying your company and would hate to call it an end just after one. Especially now that we have established an excellent dancing relationship,” the man said, giving you a half smile that woke up the butterflies in your stomach. 

  Swallowing down the butterflies, you smile with genuine pleasure, “I would be delighted. This is my first time actually enjoying being out on the dance floor. Usually, it does not go this well. You truly are a great dancer to make me look this elegant while dancing.”

  “You flatter me overmuch my dear, for you are an excellent dancer. All you needed was to be guided by someone more in tune with you as a person,” the man replied while the hand on your back slowly lowered to rest on your waist. 

   Distracted by the movement of his hand, you respond in a murmur, “And how do you know me so well already when we have hardly known each other for five minutes?”

  “I am a keen observer I guess you could say and very good at reading people. Learning your body movements wasn’t a hard task, but it was a pleasurable one.” The longing you see present in his eyes as he speaks erases all held beliefs that your attraction for the man was one sided. Words failed you at the all too charming smile he gives you, and so with your face feeling on fire you give a simple "Oh." You are saved from further discussion for a couple of seconds as a new waltz begins, and you are once again following the man's lead. 

   Although your emotions are all over the place from the man's reciprocated attraction, dancing to the second waltz comes much easier to you. With the trust built up from the first dance, you allow yourself to be putty in the man's hands and become synchronized with him immediately. Your emotions settling as you enjoy being whirled around the dance floor with ease. Leaving a low heat in your belly from the man’s touch that now felt like it was burning through your skin and dress. As you begin to contemplate how this night could end, you are pulled from your thoughts by the man’s silken voice.

  “I do so love masquerade parties. A night where people hide who they truly are and enjoy the freedom of being incognito. Pretending to be something they are not,” he twirls you around before continuing, bringing you back into his embrace, “What have you chosen to masquerade as tonight my dear in that delectable outfit of yours? I chose divinity for my persona. Cliche I know, but it is one of my favorites,” he finishes, his words seeming to drip with too much sweetness at the end. _Wonder what that means,_  but you decide not to pursue his odd statement. 

  “Oh, well I didn’t really have any specific thing in mind when I came up with my outfit. I just liked the dress and mask,” you answer and give a little chuckle of embarrassment for your next response, “My friend stated though that I looked the part of  a messenger for the Infernian.”  The man lets out a laugh from the pit of his belly in response, while he continues to move you across the dance floor. Your cheeks blush a dark red in further embarrassment feeling a fool for saying anything. 

   Seeing your discomfort the man collects himself and gives you a disarming smile, “I do not laugh at you or your statement my dear. I whole heartily agree with your friend. I would not question you if you declared yourself to be a messenger of Ifrit. I just find it hilariously ironic our personas are together. For even though you look the part, knowing what little I do of your personality, I know enough to see that you are not wicked or fickle as the Infernian.  Just as I am not as pure as divinity.” The man then pulls you close, your chest almost touching his as he maneuvers you through a fast pace set of steps. “So you see we are quite the couple tonight in our masquerades,” he purrs, voice rumbling in its low tone. 

      Breathless from the increase in movement and the nearness of his lips to yours, all you do is stare. Unsure of how to answer his statements and of how to proceed. The man’s intimidating and dangerous aura impressing upon you again with his not so subtle advances. Feeling like prey caught by a much too sly predator.  _If this flirting continues, am I prepared to go the next step? Do I want to finish my night with him?_ Feeling his strong yet gentle embrace as he bends you over into a low dip, your internal answer is a resounding “Yes.” He was an imposing man, possibly dangerous, but he was also irresistible. Thinking again of how his elegance on the dance floor would translate to being used in the bedroom caused goose bumps to rise on your skin as if seeking more of his touch.

   Raising you back up, you both continued moving in tune with the music. Resolute to end the night with the man now, you began to notice how his touches start to wander to other parts of your body. Subtly grazing low on your stomach when passing you in front of him, his breath grazing your cheek when pulled in close, fingers intertwining with yours when you came back together after a spin. His touches continued to tease you through several songs but never satisfying your acute yearning to be touched elsewhere. Both of you keep dancing through the songs without verbal acknowledgment needed. It was now clear between the both of you that neither wanted to let the other one go. 

    The man took you through the waltz's tirelessly, but you were feeling slightly fatigued by the end of the fourth dance and about ready to burst from the sexual tension.  _I’ll suggest taking a break. Somewhere private,_  Since your nerves, screaming for release couldn’t very well find any on the dance floor.

   As the waltz comes to a close, you begin to think of places of going to have a private moment with him when your partner unexpectedly twirls you around and captures you again with your back to him, arms trapped in his hold. The feel of his warm breath on your neck as he leans in close to you. With your skin tingling in expectation to feel the touch of his lips, you tilt your head towards him, and to your horror, let out a low moan before you can stop your self. 

    The man lets out a soft chuckle but refuses you the touch of his lips.  Instead, he places his chin against your neck, stubble scratching your skin as he speaks,  “What do you say to taking a little break? I know the perfect place where we can...catch our breath.” 

  Heart beating a mile a minute, you give a curt nod, eagerly replying with,“I would appreciate that very much."

   At hearing your answer, he releases you and offers his arm for you to take once more. “If you would allow me to escort you once more then.” Feeling all too ready, you hook your arm with his without hesitation and follow him as he takes you out of the ballroom. 


	2. Relax Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the ballroom the man leads the reader to a secluded room and they take a break from dancing.

     The small room that your masked dancing partner takes you to appears to be a meeting room of sorts. The only furnishings were a couple of arm chairs surrounding a long rectangle table and a chaise lounge to one side with a mirror hanging above it. 

     As the door closes with a resounding click your fingers twitch upon the man's forearm in nervousness. The couple minutes walk to the room had allowed your arousal to cool somewhat and now a part of you was questioning your sanity. Knowing near to nothing about this man you have willingly secluded yourself away with him. A man that through the evening has exuded an underlying tone of danger with all of his charms and imposing presence. If anything terrible happened, no one knew where you were. _Dear God’s (Y/N) you don’t even know his name or even what his face looks like without the mask!_  .... _But that is the thrill,_ the darker part of you whispers in response _._

   Thinking about the possible danger you have put yourself in, it becomes harder to decipher if you were feeling anxiety or excitement. Both emotions seemed to meld into one as you make eye contact with desire filled amber orbs,  your smoldering arousal flaring back up. At that moment you decide that all you want is him and it doesn’t matter what the rest of the world is doing.  _ The only problem is I’m not sure how to proceed at this point.  _ Since leaving mid party to partake in romantic activities wasn’t your usual routine.  

  “I do hope you find this accommodation suitable for taking a pause from dancing,” the man says as he walks you towards the chaise lounge. 

   “Y-yes. It seems quite cozy.” You bite your tongue hard in embarrassment for stuttering. Nervousness out weighing your arousal for a moment, as you near what you suppose to be the spot where all the “resting” would take place. You had hoped to maintain a somewhat confidence facade towards what was to come, but the small smile the man gives you is a clear message. He knows you are a mess of emotions and he liked it. 

   The man comes to a stop in front of the chaise lounge and turns towards you, taking in your appearance. When his eyes flick to your throat, you are sure it's because he noticed the skin pulsing to the rapid beat of your heart. Your suspicions are confirmed when he runs a thumb along your neck where your carotid artery pulses. The feel of his feather light touch against your neck causes you to shudder involuntarily. 

  “For this next venture my dear, follow my lead once more, and I am sure you will perform spectacularly,” the man murmurs, eyes looking back up into yours. 

    It wasn’t a surprise that he had guess accurately at your nervousness on how to proceed.  _ He has been reading me like a book all night after all.  _ “Of course,” is your simple hushed reply, already coming undone by the simple touch to your neck. 

    “Good,” he replies, releasing his hold on you and raises a hand to his face mask, “Now I think the time has come to abandon our masquerades.” He pulls off his mask in a smooth movement, never breaking eye contact with you as he places it on the nearby table. “And I would dearly love to see your face unobscured.”  

    At seeing his face completely for the first time, a tingling runs down your spine. You expected him to be handsome from what facial structure you had been able to see but without the mask, he was astonishingly attractive. Symmetrical chiseled features, a prominent straight nose, and full lips came together to create a striking face. His amber eyes even without the mask were still his most notable feature. 

    To your embarrassment you find your mouth slightly open and close it, feeling a blush creep down into your neck. Trying to cover your awkwardness you answer quickly, “Yes, it would be nice to take off this mask.” 

    Unable to swiftly remove your mask like the man due to your updo hair style, you begin to fumble around with the knotted string holding it on. After a couple of seconds, you start to curse to yourself internally when your tie doesn’t give way. Noticing your struggle man moves to stand behind you, “Allow me,” he utters, undoing the knot in a couple of seconds, hands sure and steady. _ Everything I am not right now. _

    Gently he turns you around by the shoulders and tilts your chin up, getting a clear first look at your face. He lets out a hum of approval, eyes dancing with pleasure. “Truly is amazing how that little mask can reveal and hide so much. But your visage is everything that I expected. Indeed a spectacular beauty I haven’t seen for quite some time.” With your chin still captured in his hand, he leans in and kisses you, soft lips meeting yours.  

       At first, it is a gentle caress as both lips come to together, but as you return his kiss eagerly, pushing into him,  it intensifies. Your lips dance against each other, and you find yourself following his lead once again, opening your mouth as his tongue grazes your lower lip. Feeling his smooth tongue glide and nudge against yours, you release a throaty moan of pleasure. Greedy for more of him you push your tongue into his mouth, tasting his sweet saliva and running your tongue along his sharp teeth. 

    You elicit a moan from the man when you entangle your hands in his well groomed maroon locks, nails scraping against his scalp. The man, in turn, wraps his arms around your waist pulling your hips into his. You don’t miss the feel of an increased hardness developing between his legs as you continue to kiss him deeply. Feeling your bundle of nerves becoming aroused in pleasure, you gyrate your hips against his. The man's fingers digging into your sides tells you that he is enjoying the added friction as much as you. 

     Unable to continue without a proper breath, you pull away letting out a breathless, “wow.” You have kissed several men in the past, but none had made your body feel set a flame as he had. Looking at the man now with his hair a disheveled mess, framing his eyes burning with longing, you don’t think you will ever have another experience like this again. 

  The man chuckles as he brushes his thumb across your lips, “I am glad an old man like me can still make a young maiden breathless.” 

   “You are no-not..that..” but you don’t finish your argument as he leans back in and begins kissing along your neck, the thin skin tingling as he nibbles down along it. The soft sensation of his lips combined with his prickling stubble halting your words and you grip his hair once again as you ride out the sensations. After being teased with the warmth of his breath on your neck during your dances, to finally feel his lips caress your skin was leaving you dizzy with pleasure. Every wet kiss was sending spikes of fire down to your bundle of nerves lying in between your legs causing you to mewl for more.  The vibrations against your skin as the man hums in enjoyment feeds your arousal further. 

     You almost come undone when upon reaching the hollow between your neck and shoulder, the man begins to suck and bite into the flesh. His arms hold you tightly as you squirm at his ministrations and knowledge that you were being marked in a place for all to see. After a couple of seconds, he pulls his lips away and lavishes the area with his tongue, soothing the now bruised flesh. “Just a little reminder of me for when our time is through,” the man says as he stands back to his full height and looks at his handy work. 

   “It will be a long time before I forget you with or without this mark,” you reply truthfully as you touch the bruise tenderly, looking up at him ready for more. It would be an annoyance to have the bruise for several days but what his ministrations hinted at for what was to come, made your heart flutter with excitement. Wanting to feel his mouth work other parts of your body just as deftly. 

   “Ah, to be held within another's memory is true immortality. You do me a great honor my dear, but I am far from done with you yet.” Distractedly the man runs a hand through his now completely disarrayed hair, as his eyes rove up and down your body, his lingering gaze on your chest causing you to blush. “Now, I truly love this dress, but it now has become a hinderance.” As you swallow hard, the man circles you to your back, running his fingertips down your exposed arm along the way. Finding the zipper of your dress, he begins to pull it down. During its descent, he places kisses along the back of your neck and left shoulder. A fresh wave of his spicy cologne and personal musk overwhelms you anew as he leans over, causing the warmth in between your legs to increase. 

   You let out an impatient whine when the unzipping of your dress continues at an infuriatingly slow pace. The man continues his slow pace but replies, “Now, now my lovely. Let us enjoy this moment at a leisurely pace. It is not often I feel so inclined to do so, but you have...brought forth a tender part of my being,” the man drawls in a low tone, “I plan to dine from your delectable body slowly, savoring every taste.” The man reinforces his words by nibbling along the curve of your ear. 

     His obvious and unnerving carnal lust for you made your blood rush in your ears. Heart pumping loudly as the menacing cloud about the man made itself known once more. Panic was kept at bay though with his continued gentle touches. The message clearly being, tonight you are privy to a softer side of his otherwise harsh nature. You couldn’t fathom the reason but didn’t care at the moment, all you wanted was for him to continue playing with your body.   

     With the zippers decent complete, he pushes the straps of your dress off your shoulders, allowing it fall and pool at your feet. Not pausing he quickly unclasps your bra and pulls it off as well. You suck in a breath as he presses his body into you and wraps his arms around, hands kneading your breasts. He leans his head down into the crook of your neck, watching your nipples become erect as he thumbs over and pinches them ever so slightly. You can’t help yourself and begin to wiggle, grinding your butt into his hard length pressing through his pants. He moves along with you increasing the friction. 

    “Mmmm, your breasts are perfect, as always.” Your brow furrows in confusion,  _ What does that mean? _   You don’t have time to voice your question though before the man turns you around and latches onto one of your erect nipples. He sucks hard on it while continuing to massage the other with a hand. The prickly ness of his stubble and warm moist mouth cause you grasp his head again as your hips buck to his movements. With each suck and swirl of his tongue to your breast, the tightness in your belly increases, your sensitive nub rising to climax. 

    He switches to your other breast after a minute and brings a hand down to your panty line. He teases it for a second and then pushes his fingers under the thin fabric, sliding them along your wet lips. As his fingers separate your folds and roam along your slick entrance, you let out frenzied moans. He never enters you though, fingers running your slickness all across your lips and up to your clit. He rolls and massages your little bundle of nerves like a man with all the time in the world. Even with his slow teasing movements, you feel your back tighten with your impending release. Not sure if he wanted to stop before you came, you tugged on his head that was still attached to one of your breasts. 

    He releases your nipple with a wet pop and looks at you with a raised eyebrow. “Yes? Is something the matter?” The twinkle in his eyes is a dead give away that he knows what is about to happen but you put a voice to it anyways. 

   With his fingers still massaging your clit in slow circles you warn him breathlessly, “I-I am-going-to-come...Oh, Oh YES!” At your words he increased his movements, sending you over the crest, a cascade of pleasure running down your legs making them shake. You grip the man's shoulders as you ride your release so that you don’t collapse.

     The man watches your climax with enjoyment plainly writ across his face. The intimacy of the eye contact deepens the redness already present in your cheeks. “I don’t think I ever have seen anything so beautiful as when you come,” he mutters as he takes in your flushed glowing appearance and removing his fingers from your sex. 

    The man leans in and gives you a long kiss, delving his tongue in once more. Feeling like putty in his arms as he hugs you to him tighter, you try your best to return his fevered kiss, but it is difficult as you descend from your high, feeling spent.  _ It must be because of the situation and him, but I have never come so hard from finger stimulation. _

   Seemingly to once again interpret your thoughts through observing your body the man says after releasing your lips, “Don’t think because you came once that you're done, I expect you to come several more times.” Placing a hand on your sex, the fabric of your panties being the only boundary, he begins to rub in circular motions. Your little bundle of nerves react to the diffused stimulation and feel ready to go once again; a fresh wetness was spreading along your panties. Teasingly the man pushes your panties into your entrance with a finger, making them completely soaked.   “So wet again my sweet,” was his pleasured murmur as he removes his hand standing back up, “but before we continue, I need to become appropriately attired as well,” the man states as he removes his tux jacket, bow tie and toes off his dress shoes. 

   Tentatively you reach out and touch his hands that were undoing his vest buttons, halting their movement. “Please let me,” was your simple request as you continued to undo his buttons. The man yields to you taking control of undressing him and takes the new found liberty to graze his fingertips along all parts of your body that he can reach. You move as fast as you can in undoing his vest and dress shirt buttons, his touches becoming an increasing distraction. He only pauses his caresses to shrug out of his vest and shirt. 

    Torso now bare, you take a moment to appreciate his fit physique. He didn’t  have bulging muscles, but their shallow outline under his skin belayed a strength from working hard in everyday life. _ I wonder what he does that makes him so lithe and toned,  _ you thought as you ran a hand down his abdomen. The man's stomach contracts as your finger nails scrape along his skin and he lets out a little gasp. When you look up in question, he gives a little shrug. “Just a tad ticklish. Your touch brings it out in me but please do continue.” 

   A bubbling of delight fills your chest at his request. “I am more than happy to.” You lean in and pepper his neck with kisses as you undo his belt and pant button. Savoring the warm salty taste of his skin you give a final roll of your tongue before kneeling and pulling both pants and boxers down 

    His erection bobs in front of your face as he steps out of the clothes pooled at his feet. On your way back up you grab his well-endowed member and give a quick swirl of your tongue, his hips bucking into you as he gives a grunt of pleasure. When you stand back up without playing with him further, he looks at you mischievously, “Oh you are such tease.”

 “Only a taste of your own medicine my dear man,” you say as you rub your thumb over the tip of his cock spreading your saliva. Feeling extra confident with the knowledge that you have a strong effect on this mysterious and dangerous man. 

  “That is true, and I like it. Now it is time for me to finish your state of undress.”  Slowly getting to his knees, he leaves a trail of kisses as he descends to your sex. When he finally arrives, gently he sucks on your clit through the fabric of your panties and pulls you closer by gripping hard on your ass cheeks. Twitching under his probing tongue, you let out a cry of pleasure as your overly sensitive nub is stimulated once again. 

   He pulls away after a second murmuring "absolutely heavenly" and removes your panties in one swift motion. When you feel him tug your leg up to help you out of a high-heel, you oblige and slip out of the other one as well. With the loss of several inches, the man's  height is even more impressive as he stands back up. The man smirks at the notable shiver of anticipation that courses through your body. “Let us become a little more comfortable,” he says as he lays down on the chaise lounge, pulling you down on top of him. 

   As you begin to line yourself up with him, he gets your attention by gripping your hips and pulling you up. “Not quite yet my dearest. First I want to have an unadulterated taste of your sweet essence. Come up here to me.” __

_He can’t mean for me to sit on his face!_ But as his strong arms continue to lift you up and pull you forward, it is apparent that is what he was wanting. Feeling self-conscious you help his movement of you and shuffle up to his face. Before you are completely over the man’s  face, you hesitate and look down into his amber eyes.  Seeming to understand your hesitation he leans over and gives your thigh a loving kiss as his hands caress your backside, “Relax, I will take good care of you” he says with adoration filling his gaze.  Letting go of your embarrassment at the position you were in, you lower your sex to his face.

  When his nose pokes into your clit, and stubble tickles your soft flesh as his tongue slides along your folds your hips buck back up as you lean over and grip the chaise lounge arm. “My dear you will have to come back down if you would like for me to continue,” the man states in a humorous tone as he pulls down on your hips. The next time his tongue delves into your folds he holds you fast to his face, fingers digging into your hips. 

     You close your eyes initially, but as his tongue continues to lavish your entrance and clit, you look down at the face between your thighs. The sight of his satisfied facial expression as he laps up your essence makes your entrance throb in need to be filled. Feeling your gaze upon him he opens his eyes and looks up at you, “You taste exquisite dearest,” he mumbles, mouth only parting enough from you to speak. Maintaining eye contact, he sticks his tongue into your entrance and swirls it against your walls. When he begins to pump in and out, you close your eyes once more and keen from the sensations happening between your legs. 

   After several minutes,  he runs his tongue back up to your nub, and you let out gasped “Fuck” as your tightly wound nerves are flicked. The vibrations of his chuckle in response to your reaction brings you close to release. It only takes a couple of sucks and swirls of his tongue around your bundle of nerves before you let out a loud cry of ecstasy as your whole body once more shakes from a climax. The man doesn’t release his hold on you right away though. His tongue continues to gently roll across your clit and then lap up your newly released essence, the obscene noise making your core tighten up once more. _ Oh, Gods, I am not ready to go again,  _ was your semi panicked thought and to your relief, the man releases his grip and allows you to lift up off of him. But before sliding out from under you,  he gives one last kiss to your nub making you squeal from your hypersensitive nerves being touched. 

   No longer needing to hold yourself up you slouch into the chaise lounge arm rest, all your limbs feeling heavy from your two intense orgasms. Your body comes back to attention though when a finger runs up your spine. Looking behind you, the man is kneeling between your legs, rubbing a hand up and down his hard cock. “No time to rest dear, I am not done with you yet.” 

  Positioning himself at your entrance and he begins to slide in as he grips your hips.  You know you are prepared enough that he could enter all the way to the hilt immediately without causing any real pain, but the man takes his time. Progressing slowly, pulling in and out, moving in inches at a time into your velvety canal. A flare of heat builds in your core as his tip brushes against the soft spot on your inner wall. As the man continues to hit your G-spot, you arch your back and look back at him. “Right-there-more,” you beg needing to find release from the warmth building up. 

   “All in good time,” he replies as he thrusts himself in all the way. You rock your hips back onto him from the blissful feel of his cock filling you completely.  As he begins to pump in and out of you slowly, you clamp your walls down on him. “You are always so tight,” the man groans and begins to thrust harder and faster. 

    The sound of skin slapping skin and moans of pleasure fill the room as your g-spot is hit in rapid succession. After minutes of being thrust into and your body becoming wound tight from the stimulation, release only comes when the man leans over you, snaking an arm between your legs. As he finds your clit, he rubs it in fast circles, even then only when you hear his husky whisper in your ear, “Come for me once again my lovely,” do you orgasm.

    With a scream, you clamp down hard as the rapture of the climax surges through your body. Within your waves of ecstasy, you feel the man's member twitch within you and his loud grunt of pleasure at his release.  He continues to thrust in and out until his member can no longer hold its shape.

    After pulling out the man grabs you by the waist and guides you down to lay on the chaise lounge. He lays behind you, spooning around your body as he runs fingers down your torso. Lying there with your body still vibrating from your climax, all you can do is hum in pleasure to his touches. At ease within his arms and not in any hurry to leave, you push yourself back into him more.  _ I don’t think I have ever felt this at ease in after a first time, he is quite the mysterious man, _ was your lazy thought as you begin to doze off. 

     “Now my dear I think it is time I get you back to the party. I am sure your friend will have noticed your absence by now.” 

  The man's words bring you back from the cusp of sleep, but only enough to turn your head towards him, placing a kiss to his lips. “I’m quite happy with where I am now,” you mumble and doze off with the feel of his arms tightening around you.

* * *

 

  “That is good to here dearest,” Ardyn says as he brushes the hair away from you now sleeping face, “but I have learned through repeated trial and error over the centuries that keeping you out of my life is the best option. Watching you fall prey to darkness is something I will never go through again. Rest assured though that I will watch and assist you from afar my lovely (Y/N).”

* * *

 

   When you open your eyes next, you find yourself lying completely clothed on the chaise lounge with even your high heels on.  _ When did I get dressed? I don’t remember waking up? _ Confused you look around but the man is nowhere to be found. You get up and look at your reflection in the mirror expecting to see yourself in a state of disarray from the sexual exploits.  Instead, you look as if nothing happened, your hair perfect and no smudge of makeup out of place. You quickly look down at your neck, and the hickie is still present. Taking further stock of your body's state, there is also a soreness present in between your legs.   _ What in the world? I know I didn’t imagine him but what happened after I fell asleep? _

    Unable to find answers in the room, you exit and make your way to the ballroom. When you enter everything is proceeding as when you had left, couples dancing to a waltz and people mingling happily. Standing in a daze, you jump a little when a hand touches your arm. 

  “Hey (Y/N) it’s just me. I was just about to look for you. I saw you leave with the Chancellor a couple of minutes ago and I was a little worried," your best friend said with a relieved expression.

  You look at her in further confusion, “Minutes? Wait, what do you mean Chancellor?”

“Oh, I guess you wouldn’t recognize him. That man you were dancing with is the Chancellor of Nifelheim, Ardyn Izunia. He always gives me the creeps, but he was an obligatory invite I had to make. Did he say or do anything weird to you?” your friend asks as she wraps her arm in yours and begins to tug you towards a table. 

    “N-no…” you say distractedly as you cover the hickey mark on your opposite side with a hand. While being lead to a table, you look around for the man, for Ardyn but the next time your eyes see him again is after many years when watching the broadcasted Peace treaty in Lucis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn through the years always seems to meet up with his reincarnated lover but only allows himself one interaction. Through the years he has built up the skills in fixing his lovers appearance after a sexual encounter. Loving to take the time in cleaning and dressing her back up. His last interaction with her before leaving. Once he knows who and where she is he always keeps tabs on her, making sure she has an easy life.


End file.
